The Insecure Jedi
by Yoilu
Summary: The story of slightly insecure 20someithing jedi during the clone wars. She finds herself on the battlefield with secrets.
1. Yoda

Marith sat in the room looking at yoda. His eyes were closed tight and his face covered with stories deeper than oceans. Marith contrasted him with her youthful brown skin and eyes glowing open.

"With you, it always is, know you?" said the little green creature.

"Yes, sir" she spoke almost in a whisper.

"When the battle engulfs your body and mind, in your soul the force is. When your mind is clear like the sea on Naboo, in you the force is. The force, bound to mistakes we have made, it is not; bound to our misfortunes, it is not. Bound to our choices, it is and to the future it looks. Faith in the force you must have, with faith in yourself."


	2. Episode 1

_You are strong._

Marith stood with her lightsaber out in the middle of the chamber, her eyes closed.

 _You are legitimate._

Her brown skin warmed in the bright sunlight that poured in through the window.

 _Give yourself to the force..._

She swung her orange blade around in the empty quiet room.

 _...Completely._

Hurling her blade with the force Marith moved it around her in a circular motion.

Then her body straightened and she pulled in the blade. She moved quickly turning her blade off and fixed her small curly hair. As she finished the door opened and in walked the blond blue eyed jedi of legend status.

"No need to stop on my account" Obi-Wan Kenobi smirked. "Master Gallia's padawan who has been stuffed up in the temple, why have you been in hiding?"

"I'm no longer a padawan, I'm a jedi knight now" Marith flashed an awkward smile to the jedi master.

"Yes, well I'm interested in testing out your combat skills, since you've been absent from combat."

"That is a great idea master Kenobi but I'm not sure if this is the best time.."

"Nonsense let's spar" he said extending the blue saber leaning into an offencive stance.

Marith extended her blade and leaned into a more defensive form.

"Form 3? I thought you would be more of a form 5 like your master bursting with aggression" he charmed as he launched over Marith's head.

Marith moved out of the way just in time, she kicked him in the gut as he landed.

Obi pushed her back with the force as he fell backwards from the kick.

"I thought there was a boy who was under Gallia's tutelage."

"No" Marith pulled herself off the ground.

 _You're lying, why are you always lying?_

Marith jumped up to Kenobi and engaged him in a fury of strikes.

"Why are you slashing? Hone your precision."

Kenobi blocked all of her attacks and parried her with a kick to the leg and a force push.

 _You are tearing yourself down._

Kenobi was up close on Marith as he unleashed his own onslaught.

Marith silenced her head and focused on the blades, the force, and the space.

She saw an opening and kicked Obi-Wan in the shin and thrusted her shoulder into him. Once he was off balance she blasted him back with the force.

"You are dangerous when you are focused but when your mind is clouded you open yourself open for attack by your lack of protection and preparedness" he sheath his lightsaber "I will leave you, but I would suggest working out in the field more". He gave a smile and walked away.

Marith had a strange affection for him. She wasn't attracted him but she saw he had a charm and he saw her as pure and innocent. She was whole to him not fractured.

" _I thought there was a boy.." What happen to the boy?_

"I'm not a murder" she whispered.

The doors opened and Adi Gallia walked in. "Marith we have a mission coming up soon for you."


	3. Episode 2

"Your mission is to guard the shipment of weapons to Mon Cala. This mission is headed by Master Eeth Koth, so you will be in good hands" said Adi Gallia. Gallia was Tholothian, looking human except for the top of her head which was scaled with little light tentacles coming from it.

"Thanks master, I will prepare right away." Marth said walking towards the exit.

"Not so fast, the council has another mission for you, watch the new king of Mon Cala, Lee-Char."

"But master Adi…"

"The council has spoken, there are worse missions. I once had to spend a weekend with Mace Windu and let me tell you, he is so boring I seriously considered faking a kidnapping but luckily we were ambushed" Master Gallia bursted into laughter "I would never thought I would happily fight General Grievous."

Marith met Lee-Char as he entered the hall of his room. His big blue eyes jutted out against his yellow skin. He was a fish like biped species. Marith eyes focused in on the short tentacle beard he had and his height placing him approximately her age a year or two either way.

"You are my jedi guard? You jedi push out enfants into knighthood don't you" he said as they entered his room that he was to stay for the next few days.

"You are correct, I am your jedi guard." Marith gave a faux smile.

The room was huge, a large window gave a picture of the busy world out about, the kitchen bar counter was fully stocked, the living room had a television the size of the wall it was hoisted on and a couch with room to fit two jedi councils.

"I asked to be in a small room, I would hate to see a big one" he put on a playlist.

"They want to make sure you are comfortable." She continued to smile.

"Do you think we will win?"

"Your front or the uhm bigger picture?"

"It must be nice having a bigger picture; the security of having no home or to walk away not worrying about family. It must be nice to lose a planet or battle and be here." He sat at the bar.

"I'm sorry I meant..."

"I know what you meant, my people know what you meant, we want to know if we mean something to you." he gestured next him for her to sit.

"I understand and your people's safety is priority, which is why there

is a mission to deliver weapons to your planet to help stomp out the

last of the separatist attack force there."

"When?"

"I think that will probably be coordinated with you by some higher up closer to the time. Secrecy and brevity are needed in this war."

"I see you exercise that belief greatly"

"You aren't going to let me get by are you?"

"You jedi should be used to this fight" he chuckled "I've seen two jedi dissect a debate to its tiniest nuances"

"You politicians are just not used to paying attention to details and moral implications; each feeling it's their divine destiny to lead not just their planet but the entire galaxy. And to judge every soul they enlighten with their presences."

"Been waiting all night to stick that in me?"

"Oh no your highness I was too busy relishing in the fact I have no home, family or heart"

"I didn't say you lacked a heart"

"It was implied."

"You're reading too much in my comments and not my mind, want to dance?" He offered his hand to Marith.

"I'm a fighter not a dancer" she downed a shot of something strong and grabbed his hand "I'll try to keep up."

"You are an interesting jedi"

"More than you care to imagine"

"Sounds like a secret. Will you let me in?"

"Not on the first date" she laughed "I didn't know I was being interviewed while dancing."

"You are funny, I thought you guys were supposed to be drole"

"That's the secret, it's a guise to keep you all away from us."

"Ah, I must make sure not to say that to someone ' _they are secretly fun.'_ You are going to keep me on my feet."

"Well, I was going to dip you but.." she winked.

 _Knock! Knock!_

"Your new guards are right on time" Marith said looking at her watch "I really thought today would be horrible but it was pretty good."

"If only for a moment" Lee-char reached for her hand as she walked away but begrudgingly she pulled away and let the guards in.

 _He would never like you!_

"Marith, I will be here for a while if uhm you are free, I mean at least.. uh month."

"You could be surprised" she whispered "I actually will be going Mon Cala but uhm yeah."


End file.
